1. Technical Field
The present invention provides a liquid protectant composition composed of nanometer sized carnauba wax particles and zinc oxide nanometer sized particles in combination with a silicone quat for cleaning, protecting and enhancing the appearance of leather and vinyl on interior surfaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Automotive and household products such as upholstery for automobiles, boats, planes, trucks, and other vehicles, in addition to house hold items such as furniture are comprised in large part of vinyl or leather materials. Exposure of these materials to heat and light, especially in extreme environmental conditions such as the interior of an automobile can degrade and damage the material over time resulting in discoloration, cracking and fading of the material.
Protectant products have been developed to coat the surface of these materials to minimize the degradation of the material due to environmental factors and provide a durable and shiny appearance. Problems occur when the products are sprayed onto a surface to be protected such as the vinyl surface of a car door or dash and over spray results in a residue on the interior of the glass. Alternatively, the product may be composed of a gel typically does not spray as easily in cold weather and may leave too thick of a coating on the surface resulting in a slippery or greasy surface.
Compositions for protecting rubber, plastic, vinyl, and the like are known in the prior art. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,782,962 by Burke et al. teaches a coating composition containing a fluorine containing polymer, micronized wax, hydrocarbon solvent, organosilicone compound, surfactant and water. U.S. Pat. No. 6,013,323 by Klayder et al. teaches a silicone gel wax for metal surfaces. U.S. Pat. No. 6,685,765 by Ghodoussi teaches a composition containing a wax, ultraviolet protectant, and surfactant containing an anionic and cationic surfactant. U.S. Pat. No. 6,342,556 by Batdorf et al. utilizes submicronized zinc oxide together with an acrylic latex composition and viscosity control agent to maximize UV protection. U.S. Pat. No. 6,494,767 by Fisher teaches a composition containing micronized wax, organic solvent, emulsifier, silicone liquid in water. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,217,758 and 5,462,587 by Greenleaf et al. teaches the use of a polysiloxane, diluent, and micronized wax composition. U.S. Pat. No. 6,221,433 teaches a organopolysiloxane based composition for elastomeric applications. U.S. Pat. No. 6,227,200 by LeGrow teaches a alkylaryl polysiloxane copolymer composition for protecting vinyl and rubber surfaces. U.S. Pat. No. 6,933,268 by White teaches the use of a composition containing a cleaning agent, silicone, thickener, neutralizing agent, ultraviolet agent, and water. U.S. Pat. No. 5,520,843 by Wright teaches the use of a water based emulsion of acrylic copolymer containing polyethoxylated alkylphenol and ammonium hydroxide. U.S. Pat. No. 6,206,956 by Muntz et al. teaches a organopolysiloxane emulsion based composition for protecting elastomeric surfaces. U.S. Pat. No. 5,326,387 by Faber et al. teaches the use of a volatile silicone fluid, an amino-functional silicone fluid, and an organopolysiloxane fluid to protect rubber, vinyl, and leather surfaces.